Saying GoodBye
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: last in my Identity Crisis series Shiori dies and Kurama is down in depression. How will the fox snap out of it? KH
1. Emergency

**This one isn't like my other two stories in my Identity Crisis series. I just felt I had to write it for some reason. This is also my Mother's Day story so I hope you like it. **

**Declaimers: I only own the kids. They rest belong to the people who created them. **

**Warning: Yaoi and a lot of Hiei OOC! **

**Saying Good-bye **

**Chapter 1: Emergency **

Hiei heard the phone ring and picked it up saying the words Kurama taught him

"Minamino residence, how may I help you?" he said.

"Is Minamino Shuichi there?" asked the person on the other line.

"No, may I ask whose calling?"

"This is Doctor Gensai at the local hospital," said the doctor. "When he returns can you have him call me?"

"Yes." And Hiei wrote down the doctor's number. He put down the phone to see his three children looking at him, Akira, now sixteen, and the twins, Yuki and Hi, now eleven. Hiei was older too. When he once looked like a twelve year old eleven years ago he now looked like a sixteen year old, with the height and build.

"What's going on, Hiei-tousan," asked Akira.

"I don't know, fire kit, but I don't like it. We'll find out when Kurama get's home."

"Is Kurama-tousan going to change into a girl again, Hiei-kaasan," asked Hi jokily. Hiei turned to his son and angrily looked at him, which made Hi shrink back. They told the kids their adventures when they were Tantei and, yes, when Kurama was a girl. Akira asked how she was born and they had no choice but to tell her. The twins also know that Hiei turns into a girl every five years but thanks to Yukina, he can now control it and stay a male whenever he wants. He knew his son was joking but he didn't like it.

"Don't joke about that!" he snapped and Hi nodded his head vigorously, hiding behind his eldest sister. She looked down at him with a growl. All the children looked the same from when they were born with little differences. Akira was taller than her father by an inch but the same size as her mother, in human form. Her black-red hair and white starburst felt like it was made of silk since the day she was born, her green eyes looking angrily at her younger brother for seeking refuge behind her. She was kind to people but like her father had a liking for dark colors and swordplay, and wielding the black flame. Hi looks like his mother except for his reddish silver hair with a black starburst and gold eyes, a rattail falling down his back at the nape of his spiky hair. His black ears were pressed against his head as he feared his mother's anger. Unlike his mother but like his father he wielded plant powers and was almost half as good as Kurama. And like his father he likes to wear bright colors but with Hiei's designs. That day he wore a green shirt with the sleeves ripped off with red pants and two black belts. Yuki was very different from her elder brother and sister. The only similarity she had with her twin was the black starburst in her hair which was a silvery teal color, pulled back in a low ponytail like Yukina, her silver ears the only off color appendage like her brother. Instead of fighting clothes like her older siblings wore she preferred a blue kimono and helping people instead of fighting. Hiei didn't complain that his youngest daughter wanted to be a healer and ice wielder like her aunt instead of a fighter. He was proud of her, but never said that aloud.

"Gomen nasai, Hiei-kaasan," said Hi. Hiei shook his head and mussed his son's hair, scratching a little behind the furry ears. He knew his kids were afraid of his anger and tried not to get too mad at them.

"Daijubo, Kurama will be home soon. Why don't we cook him some supper?"

The kids nodded and they set to work. They were halfway through when Kurama come home and walked in the kitchen, setting his briefcase on the table.

"Well, if it isn't my little chiefs," he teased. "Nothing needs replacing yet, does it?"

"What's that supposed to me, Kurama-otousan," asked Yuki teasing with him. Everyone laughed as Akira and Hi mixed the lump of eggs, meat and other ingredients for a meatloaf.

"Did anyone call," asked Kurama.

"Yeah, a Doctor Gensai," said Hiei. "He wanted to talk to you."

"That's Kaasan's doctor!" gasped Kurama and ran to the phone. Everyone looked worried as Kurama dialed in the number, wondering what could have happened to their obaasan.

"Yes, this is Minamino Shuichi," Kurama said to the doctor. "You called earlier and wanted to talk to me." Kurama paused for a second while Doctor Gensai told him why he had called. "What?! When?! How?! . . . Yes, I'll be right there!"

Kurama slammed down the phone and ran to the coat closet.

"Kurama- okaasan, what's wrong," asked Akira.

"Kurama, where's the demon," asked Hiei.

"Kaasan . . . She had a heart attack," gasped Kurama as tears fell from his eyes. "Put up your spells and get your coats, children."

The kids nodded and put up the illusions Kurama taught them when they were old enough. Now they looked like regular humans. Hiei grabbed his cloak and followed his husband and kids out the door.

**TBC **


	2. Death

**Chapter 2: Death **

Kurama was frantically driving down the highway faster than he had ever done in his life. Hiei, not wanting Kurama to kill them and the kids, made the kitsune switch drivers with him and Hiei drove. Tears fell down Kurama's eyes as his three children tried to comfort him and tell him that Shiori would be okay. Hiei drove into the parking lot and they filed out to run into the hospital and went to the head clerk.

"Hatanaka Shiori, please," said Kurama and the clerk looked at her clipboard.

"Room 316. Minamino Shuichi, right?" Kurama nodded. "Doctor Gensai is waiting for you in there."

Kurama nodded and ran into the room. Shiori was lying on the hospital bed with monitors hooked up to her and an IV needle in her elbow. It hurt Kurama to see his Kaasan like this. He always thought that she was stronger than him because she always seems to love him no matter what he did or who he was. He felt guilty for all the years he had to lie to her to protect her and now that she knew of his past she still accepted him, Hiei, and the children. She was his reason for staying in Ningenkai after the way to Makai had been brought down and he could stay there for the rest of his youko life like he had planned, the reason he almost gave his life to the Mirror of Utter Dark, for him fighting with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. And now she was lying there hurt and he couldn't do a thing.

"Minamino-kun," said Doctor Gensai and Kurama turned to him.

"How is she," he asked and the doctor looked gravely at him.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could but there was really nothing we could do."

"How did this happen?"

"She was working in her office when a worker called the ambulance. I'm afraid it was from work stress. I'm sorry."

Doctor Gensai left the room as the family cried with the exception of Hiei. He just looked sadly at the women on the bed. Over the past sixteen years he had grown fond of the ningen woman his husband call "mother" and didn't wish for her to die, because not only will Kurama and his children be sad, but so will he. He doesn't like seeing any of his family members cry, especially Kurama. Seeing the tears fall down his delicate face tears Hiei's heart and makes the fire demon wish he could kill whatever made his fox cry. But this time, the one making Kurama cry is dieing and they couldn't do anything. Koenma said that if they interfere with the ningens then they would be locked up till eternity. Hiei shifted his gaze to his mate who held Shiori's hand.

"Okaasan, can you hear me?"

"Shuichi, is that you?" asked Shiori and slowly opened her eyes. Kurama smiled and gently moved a strand of grey hair away from her eyes.

"Hai, kaasan, it's me. And I brought Hiei and the kids. They wanted to see you too."

"Oh, I see them. Hello, misuko, how are you?"

"Just fine, obaasan," said the three kits standing around the bed.

"And how are you, Hiei-san? Still taking care of my son?"

"Hn, of course. That fox needs someone to watch his back."

"Hiei," said Kurama with a blushing face as everyone laughed, Hiei chuckled a little. Everyone stopped laughing when Shiori starting coughing hard.

"Okaasan," yelled Kurama. "You want me to get you some thing to drink? Or maybe you're hungry?"

"Shuichi, you worry too much," said Shiori when she could speak again. "Stop worrying."

"I'll miss you, mother, I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, but I'll always be with you."

"It's not the same."

"As long as you love me, I'll be there. Good-bye, my son." And Shiori closed her eyes. Kurama clutched his mother's hand and cried. Around him his son and daughters cried too, tear gems littering the floor. Hiei hung his head and said a Makai prayer for her.

"Sayonara, Okaasan."

**TBC **


	3. Mourning

**Chapter 3: Mourning **

The next day they held the funeral at Kurama's apartment. People came and paid their respects to the family and the deceased, but no one said a word. Yuki, Hi, and Akira tried not to cry for fear of showing their hiruiseki stones in front of ningens but one or two would occasionally fall to the floor, only to be quickly pocketed before anyone saw. Hiei stood near his family and held Kurama close as his mate cried on his shoulder. He looked up when his friends walked in with their brood.

"Man Kurama," said Yusuke. "We're sorry for what happened. If there's anything we can do to help, just ask."

"There's nothing you can do to help!" yelled Kurama. "There's nothing anyone can do!"

Everyone was silent at Kurama's outburst but they stayed by his side for the rest of the wake. Many people paid their respects to Shiori and Kurama just looked at the floor and said the occasional thank you. When it was over and everybody left Hiei noticed Kurama being distant to him and the kids so he decided to let the fox be alone for a while and slept in the tree outside the window. The kids peeked once in their parent's room and wondered if their mother/father was ever going to be better again.

"Poor Kurama-tousan," said Yuki. "I wonder if he'll get better."

"Kurama-tousan ain't scared of nothing," said Hi. "He faced hundreds of youkai and never wavered! The death of obaasan won't make him fall."

"Hi no baka!" said Akira. "You don't know anything about Kurama-kaasan, do you?"

"I know lots about him."

"Then imagine this, one day you were just having a normal day and suddenly you get a call saying he died. How would you feel?"

"Sad?"

"Desolated! That's how you'll feel! Desolated! And that's how Kurama-kaasan feels now."

"K'so, geez I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's get to bed. I have to rehearse for a residual."

"And I'm telling Hiei-kaasan you cussed," said Yuki and ran down the hall.

"No!" Hi practically yelled and ran after his twin. "Yuki-chan, chotto matte yo!"

Yuki giggled as she dodged in her room.

**************

Hiei looked at the moon and growled. It was almost his time. He hadn't changed in eleven years and he didn't wish to now but he'll only change with Kurama's consent and Kurama hadn't said anything about it since the twins were born. He wouldn't think Kurama would want a kid now.

Hiei had to admit he missed watching Akira and the twins grow and he missed them being kids but he was proud of their skills and hoped they would be strong fighters. And to have another kid, it wasn't impossible with him but he doesn't want to go through the pain he did with the twins.

'I'll talk it over with Kurama,' he thought. And ho looked at the moon gain, lost in his thought till he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC **


	4. Healing

**Chapter 4: Healing **

They buried Shiori next to her husband, Kurama's stepfather, the next day. Shuichi, Kurama step-brother, held back his tears as his wife held him and Kurama just hung his head. Every said their condolences and he just said thank you, not really listening to either of them. When he, Hiei and the kids arrived home Kurama went straight to the master bedroom and just laid down. Hiei told Akira and the twins to leave him alone and they started to make dinner. When it was dome Akira knocked softly on Kurama and Hiei's door.

"Kurama-kaasan," she said softly. "I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry," Kurama said grumpily.

"But you gotta eat."

"Not hungry!"

"Akira," said Hiei who had gone up to see what his eldest daughter was up to. "If he's not hungry, he not hungry. Leave him alone."

"Hai, otousan." Akira left and Hiei went up to the door, looking in on his husband who faced away from the world and gently closed the door. That night he slept in the tree again. The next day Yukina came by to see if everything was okay with the Kurama/Hiei family. Hiei told her what was wrong with Kurama.

"I don't know what to do, Oniisan," she said. "He's depressed and deep in it. I can give you a tea that can suppress it but the pain . . ."

"I know you want to help," said Hiei. "You can't cure the whole world."

"I just want to help my friends." She gave Hiei the tea, said good bye to the children and left to take care of her family. That night Hiei made the tea and went into their bedroom to find Kurama still facing away.

"Get up, kitsune," he said. "I made you some tea and expect you to drink it."

Kurama just laid still so Hiei turned the fox around and his eyes widen a bit at the state Kurama was in. The fox's eyes were glazed over like he was blind and his face looked paled as a ghost. Hiei hated seeing Kurama like this. He propped the kitsune against the head board and gently set the tea cup in Kurama's hands. Kurama closed his fingers around the rim and lifted it to his mouth, taking a timid sip. It took an hour and a half but finally the tea was gone and Hiei took the cup downstairs to wash. Going back upstairs he tucked Kurama in and left to sleep in the tree. That went on for the next few days; Hiei would give Kurama his tea when it was time and clean the house while Akira, Yuki and Hi were at school. When they get home he told them not to bother Kurama and set them to do their work. Hiei called Kurama's office to tell them he wasn't going to work for a while and did his best to snap Kurama from his depression. Finally, after three days of the same routine, Hiei snapped.

"Kurama, this is ridiculous," he yelled. "You can't waste your life away like this!"

"Don't care," said Kurama.

"You don't care. What don't you care about? Me? Akira? The twins? What don't you care about?"

"Leave me alone."

"No, not until you get you tail out of your ass and tell me what's wrong! I know it's about Shiori. You miss her. We all miss her."

Kurama turned to look at his mate and slowly sat up. "I loved her."

"So did I, kitsune. She was the closest thing to a mother I've had in the whole time I've been alive."

"I don't want to live anymore."

"And leave me and the kids in the same state you are? Shiori wouldn't want that. I need you, the kids need you."

"Please Hiei, leave me alone."

Hiei signed and nodded. Kissing Kurama gently he went to the window, but paused when he thought he heard the groaning of the wood outside the door. Shrugging he jumped out the window and landed on the tree, intending to go to sleep. He didn't know what he was going to do. If Kurama kept this up, he'll waste away. What was he to do? Hoping to think of something in the morning he closed his eyes.

Akira signed silently as her father left the room. For a second there she thought he spotted her. She had heard Hiei yelling and went to see what the matter was. She knew that he was just trying to help her mother but somehow he just couldn't reach him. But what if she tried?

Taking a big risked she gently opened the door and crept to the bed where Kurama laid on his back on the bed, his eyes closed. She gently lifted his head and laid it on her hip as she sang a song to him. In the middle of the song he opened his eyes and looked at her dazedly.

"Akira-chan," he said.

"Yes, kaasan. What's wrong?"

"Sad . . ."

"You going to be okay?"

Kurama shook his head and Akira looked around the room. She spotted a black spot on the wall and she smiled.

"Remember that," she asked pointing to the char mark. Kurama looked and he smiled.

"Hai, you were just five when you did that. You wanted to know if the walls were fire proof."

"I guess I found out the hard way that they weren't."

"You were a beautiful baby when you were born." Kurama sat up and hugged his daughter close.

"Was I?"

"Hai. Your hair looked like the black flames you got from your father and your eyes seems to hold onto every sight you saw."

"Tell me again about when you were pregnant with me."

Kurama smiled and started the story. From when he was changed into a girl by the demon they fought and when he told his true heritage to Shiori, to Hiei's surprise when he revealed her temporary new gender and both their surprises when they found out he was pregnant and they laughs they went through. Akira giggled when Kurama retold Hiei's aggravated state over her cravings and mood swings. He told her his kitsune side wanting to return to the forest and stayed at Genkai's temple for three months and his surprise at Hiei's new youko aspect. Finally he told her when she was born and Kurama never wanted to let her go.

"I still won't let you go," he said and squeezed her harder. She groaned at the pressure in her chest.

"Okaasan, I need to breathe!" she huffed and he loosened his hold. They looked up when the door slammed open and Yuki ran in with Hi behind her.

"Kurama-tousan, Hi took my hair ribbon!" said Yuki and Kurama looked sternly at his son.

"Give it back, Hi." Hi groaned and gave it back.

"Did you tell a story?" asked Hi eagerly. "Can you tell another one?"

Kurama looked outside and saw that it was a clear night, perfect for stargazing. He also noticed two red pinpricks on the tree outside.

"How about we go outside and I tell you a story?" he suggested and the kits happily agreed. They went outside and Kurama let them pick a spot in the garden as he went to Hiei's tree.

"Koi, come down now," he said softly and Hiei landed on the ground next to him. Hiei gave Kurama a loving hug and they joined their children.

"What story will you tell," asked Yuki lying on her twin's stomach. Akira was attempting to braid flowers in her hair but couldn't get the blossoms to stay. Kurama took up the task and started braiding her hair as Hiei lay beside him.

"How about 'The Youko in Ningenkai'," he suggested and the kids squealed.

"That's my favorite," said Yuki and Kurama started the story.

**TBC**


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 5: Saying Good-bye **

The next day they went to the concert Akira was performing in. Kurama, Hiei, Yuki, and Hi went to the front row and Kurama got ready his camcorder so he could video his daughter's performance. The twins kept bugging their sister what she was going to sing but she said it was a surprise and they kept asking till she growled at them and they ran in their rooms.

"Hey, guys!" said Yusuke sitting in a seat behind them. Kurama and Hiei turned around to greet their friends.

"Ohayo, Yusuke," said Kurama happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Genkai-chan is singing in this concert too. Plus Kuwabara didn't want to be left out when his niece gets to sing."

Kuwabara shrugged and smiled as the lights dimmed and the show started. Kurama recorded every singer, even Genkai-chan for Yusuke. Finally Akira walked on stage and stood in front of the microphone. She wore a black kimono with a red obi that made her raven red hair stand out. She smiled at her family before she started her performance.

"Before I start," she said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to my family, especially Shuichi-kaasan, who proved that sometimes saying good bye is hard, but with loved one's it's easier than anyone can realize. Ai shiteru, shusoku."

_Through the back window of our '59 wagon _

_I watched my best friend Jamie slipping further away _

_I kept on waving till I couldn't see her _

_And through my tears I asked again why we couldn't stay _

_Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain _

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same _

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye _

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry _

_Come let me hold you, and I will try _

_How can I help you to say goodbye _

_I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase _

_I held a picture of our wedding day _

_His hands were trembling, we both were crying _

_He kissed me gently, and then he quickly walked away _

_I called up Mama, she said, time will ease your pain _

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same _

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye _

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry _

_Come let me hold you, and I will try _

_How can I help you to say goodbye _

_Sitting with Mama, alone in her bedroom _

_She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand _

_She said, I have to go now, my time here is over _

_And with her final words she tried to help me understand _

_Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain _

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same _

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye _

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry _

_Come let me hold you, and I will try _

_How can I help you to say goodbye _

Kurama felts a tear fall down his cheek as Akira finished her song. Hiei reached over and squeezed Kurama hand and Kurama smiled at his mate. Everyone in the auditorium clapped hard as Akira bowed once and left. When it was over they went to pick her up and she hugged Kurama.

"How can I help you say good bye, Mommy," she asked.

"You just did," said Kurama and kissed her forehead.

That night Hiei lazed in the bed with Kurama pillowed on his shoulder. He asked Kurama if he wanted another kid, and as always, Kurama told Hiei that the fire demon should decide. Hiei was still thinking. He didn't know if he did want another kid, really, but if it will make Kurama happy he could.

(Of course you could,) said a voice.

(Shiori?)

(Hai! I'm not telling you but I think you guess should get another kid. It's still you're to decide.)

(Why are you still here?)

(Looking after my son. Akira's right, it's not easier saying good bye. Just let him now I will always love you.)

(Hai, Shiori-kaasan.)

Shiori giggled before turning to Botan and going to her place in Reikai. Hiei felt them leave and kissed Kurama's hair before falling to sleep, felling his features change as sleep claimed him.

**TBC**

**The song is called **_**How Do I Help You to Say Goodbye**_** by Patty Loveless. **


	6. Forever Mourning Forever There

**Epilogue: Forever Mourning Forever There **

**2 Months Later **

"Kurama," yelled Hiei as she held her bloated stomach. "It's time."

"What," said the rest of the family. Hiei was taking a nap and the others hand started a game of poker to pass the evening. When Hiei came down with her announcement they all wear shocked faces.

"What are you," yelled Hiei, "deaf? Get Yukina now!"

"Okay," said Kurama running to his mate's side and lead her back upstairs. "Akira, run and get your aunt. Hi, got water and Yuki get some towels."

The three children were quick to follow their parent's orders. Akira ran outside and was gone in a blur toward her aunt's house, Hi set a big pot of water on the stove and turned on the burner and Yuki got as many extra towels that she thought they would need, which was the entire set.

Yukina ran in with Akira five minutes later and shoved Kurama out of the room. Half an hour later the rest of their friends arrived and they waited for the baby to be born.

"Seriously," asked Hi, "Uncle Yusuke did an impression of the Hunchback to you, neechan?"

"Yes, and he did a very good impression," said Akira with V.J., Vixen Junior, on her lap. She never did get that dog Hiei suggested when she was still a kit.

"Come on, Akira," said Yusuke drinking a cup of coffee. "It wasn't that good."

"If it wasn't," asked Kurama, "Then why was Kuwabara laughing too?" Everyone laughed and drank their coffee or soda. Keiko walked in the room and smiled at them.

"Hiei's fine," she said. "She's waiting for you Kurama."

Kurama got up and walked into the master bedroom where Shizuru and Yukina were cleaning up the mess of the birth and Hiei on the bed holding a wrapped bundle.

"A beautiful girl," said Yukina. "Go and see."

The women left so Kurama could be alone with his new child.

"Come on, Kurama," said Hiei her fox ears twitching with amusement. "You look like you're about to encounter your worst fear."

"Is that how you see me," asked Kurama sitting next Hiei. "Well, just to tell you I'm not all that used to having you as a girl."

"You want me to stop?"

"That's up to you, love. Let me see her."

Hiei handed Kurama the baby and he looked at her adorningly. She was beautiful, silver hair graced her head with a red starburst. Fox ears with a black tinge sat atop her head and she played with a silver, black tinged tail. Her eyes were a piercing emerald like her father's.

"What's her name," asked Kurama.

"I already have a name," answered Hiei. "Got it two months ago."

"But you didn't even now if it was a girl two months ago."

"Let's just say I had a hunch. Her name's Nobara."

"Nobara, wild rose. Why did you pick that one?"

"I didn't say I picked it."

"Who did?"

"Shiori-san."

Kurama was speechless. Shiori visited them, and named their child? Why? Shiori must have a reason.

"Why did she visit you?" he asked and Hiei shrugged.

"She just said that she wanted us to have another kid," she said. "I guess I wanted one too."

"Thanks, Hiei. Ai shiteru." And Kurama smiled.

"Ai shiteru, kitsune."

At that moment Akira, Yuki and Hi ran in to greet their new sister.

**END**

_**A mother's love will never go away **_

_**It is with you ever day **_

_**Even when the person is gone **_

_**Her love will live on **_

_**She will live in her family **_

_**And carry her love through memory.**_

**I dedicate this story to my kaasan for showing me to be more than I am and for believing in me through all my hardships. She had faith in me when I believe I couldn't accomplish anything and for that, okaasan, ai shiteru.**


	7. AN

Author note  
  
Sadly this is my last story in my Identity Crisis series. This story was inspired by Julie Farel's stories "A Child's Love", "Never Forgotten", and "Mother Nature". I give her full credit for the inspiration.  
  
Our mother's are the most important people in our lives, at least mine. Through the parents in this story were both male parents are very important. You only know how important when you lose them.  
  
This story is dedicated to my mother like I stated in the last chapter. She works through the day to keep our place a safe place and she's there when I need her. She teaches me the lessons I need in life.  
  
There are not many stories that portray Kurama and Shiori and the few that do are very sweet. I hope mine came up to lose levels.  
  
Thankies to my reviewers:  
  
freakling  
  
topazkitsune  
  
Youko Starr  
  
Animeforyou  
  
Katyfoxdemon2  
  
Kariana Kusanagi  
  
Princess Krystal01  
  
Katy123  
  
Kagome009  
  
Hiei's Shadow  
  
Lastly I wanna ask you a favor. You don't have to do it, I won't force you, but I want you to do something nice for your mother this holiday. Something that shows you love her. I know I will.  
  
Arigato for reading and Sayonara for now! 


End file.
